


Home Safe

by letspartyrightnow



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Barebacking, M/M, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, in like one day, mentions of drugs and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letspartyrightnow/pseuds/letspartyrightnow
Summary: Phil saves Dan from an attacker at some club. Surprisingly, the guy from his dreams decides to go home with him.





	Home Safe

Lights were flashing, bodies were sweating and jumping to the beat of music, the sound of it was booming in my ears. Everything was crazy from the the people shooting up god-knows-what, to the people throwing up the only thing left in their stomachs.

Everyone was here for a reason: The guy in the left corner was obviously staring at this girl like she was his next prey. She probably wouldn't make it home tonight.

The woman at the bar, who had just ordered her eighth shot, was waiting on someone who would never show. She was going home, but with a complete stranger.

The teenagers were just here to get drunk and have sex or do some drugs. They'd be getting lectures from their angry parents.

The men reeked of hormones and sex and lust, while the women were slutting around, trying to get the attention on them and not the obvious underage girls.

You could also tell who was on a high by the way they danced: eyes closed, feet constantly coming off the ground, like they wanted to just fly away and be free - Or you could look at the way their eyes were glazed over and became red-ish. Again everyone was here for a reason, even me.

I was here because of one person, Dan. Just Dan. I don't know his last name, and I don't know if I ever will, but every other Saturday he's here. Just like me. There's no way to describe him. No way to word out the way he makes me feel.

And we haven't even spoken a word. Yet.

I know his name, because I could sometimes here people yell it, people who knew him like I never would.

Now why was I here for a boy, who doesn't even know me?

Well he was absolutely gorgeous. Breathtaking. The way he moved, danced. It was angelic, but demonic and sinful all at once. And I loved it; I loved to see him move, and I loved to just look at him. Even if he was with others.

He was like the sun. You know if you look you get your eyes burned, but you look anyway and even if you know it will momentarily blind you, you do it again the next time you see it or know it's out. And again. And again. Because it's so extraordinary. And just plain beautiful.

I loved the way he just didn't care, the way he would dance with men, women, of all ages and just the looks that these people gave him. It was like they wanted to just tear him apart, have a taste of what he was so finely made of. He either let them or he left them. They either got the prize everyone wanted, or they were rejected, denied of this demonic angel and were left alone to think about what they had just lost.

Even I wanted to just touch him. Everywhere. Make him feel good. Make him shiver and writhe. Make him moan and beg. I just wanted to make him feel the something I could tell he so desperately wanted to feel.

I could see the darkness in his eyes; how when he smiled it never quite reached up to them. How the brown was always flooded with sadness and loneliness. I wanted to be the drugs he came here, every Saturday, to take. I wanted to be his and him mine.

But I can never get the courage to just walk up there, take him by the back of his neck and just crash our lips together in a heated, desperate kiss to make him feel something, to make him feel me. Make him feel that I understood and that I wanted him. Not like the absolute idiots who just used him for a quick fuck. I wanted to make him happy. I just want him. And I know I can never have him. It's just a really nice fantasy. That's all it is. Fantasy.

Right now I watch as he grinds into the front of another man. The feeling of jealousy and envy rises as I watch the scene pan out and by the end of it, Dan is being dragged out to the back of the club to to the exit. And he's smiling, but it's the wrong smile and it's more of a numb emotion written all over his face.

Now, I don't know why, because I know this will kill me, but I follow after them. Putting my beer down and leaving my small table to weave through the crowd of horny people practically having sex on the dance floor.

I make my way over to the back exit door and open it, walking out into the brisk summer night air.

I look down the alley, seeing nothing but darkness and hearing some cars pass every once in a while. I look to my right and see the faint lights by the road and and then I look to the left and see nothing but some trash and dumpsters, with the big fence blocking the path off. I see no one and hear no one. They must have left.

As I was about to walk back inside to collect my things, I finally hear something.

"Ugh! No, help! Get the fuck off me!" Someone yells this, struggling. Dan. I walk away from the door and around the trash that was blocking them. I can feel my blood boil at the sight in front of me.

This man has his hands around Dan's neck. He has Dan facing the wall and he's pushed up against it with the man's body holding him there. His face is red and the man is trying to get his pants off. I immediately take action. I walk up to the man from behind. I put my hand in his shoulder, "Hey!" I yell and he turns to look at me. As soon as he does through I grab him from Dan and punch him once in the nose with the bottom of my palm, probably breaking it. And I was right, as I hear a small crack, followed by blood gushing from his nose.

"Are you alright?" I ask worriedly to Dan as the man falls to his knees, holding his nose. He then gets up and runs away, groaning. Dan flinches back a little.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. I am now, anyway." He still remains against the wall, but turned toward the scene now. He fixes his pants then.

"We should probably get you outta here. I'm Phil, by the way." I say gently putting my hand out for him to take. He looks at me, then my hand warily.

"Um, Dan. And uh, thanks." He replies, before hesitantly taking my hand. He steps up from the wall and I pull him toward me. He trips a bit and he falls into my arms. He looks at me with wide eyes. He's high. I sigh as I look at him a bit disappointedly. I know I shouldn't; I don't know him or what he has to go through, but it's just sad. It makes me sad.

My arms are still wrapped around him and I don't know why, but I'd feel content to stay this way forever. That's a lie though. I know why; I fancy him. He's beautiful and I want him.

I'm brought back from my thoughts as he clears his throat a bit awkwardly. I release him, albeit reluctantly, and speak up.

"I'm- Can I take you home or-?"

"No!" He cuts me off. "-uh, I mean um, I'm fine I can get home myself." He backs up a little and I walk toward him, trying to fill up the space he made between us.

"You can't expect me to sleep tonight, not knowing if you got home safe. Dan, you're high, and I want to make sure you're okay." I explain. He looks shocked and then he covers his face with his hands.

"Is it that obvious, oh god." He mumbles. I just chuckle. "Oi! What are you laughing at?" He says removing his hands.

"Nothing. Now, can I take you home or am I going to have to stay with you all night to assure your safety." I reply cheekily. He only scoffs at this.

"I can take care of myself!" He bickers.

"Yes oh, of course. Says the man who was being attacked only a few minutes ago." I retort.

Although once I say it, I immediately regret it. As I was going to apologize he laughs. And oh god, that was beautifully sinful. Like him.

"Touché, but uh," he's scratches the back of his neck bashfully. "I can't go home, my friend just kicked me out, today actually."

"Oh, well you can stay with me if you want-just until you can get a place or want to leave." I rush out and I don't miss the actual smile that lights up his face and ignites a fire within my very being.

"Honestly, I'd love to take you up on that." He replies.

"Great, then let's get the hell outta here and home safe." I say and take his hand, leading him to my car.

I don't miss the hitch in his breath or the sparks that fly up my arm and through my body from the simple touch.

Head thrown back in ecstasy, hands grasping frantically at the sheets, me, anything tangible in an effort to stay afloat in our sea of pleasure. Make him scream like I know I can. Make him shake with every fraction of his being. Make him feel things he's never felt before, and just make him mine.

My thoughts were soon interrupted. The ending credits and song of the movie he had suggested were rolling. I grabbed the remote and quickly turned the TV off.

"So, what now?" He asked, and I was surprised to see he didn't look at all tired.

Before we had decided a movie was best, we sat for literally ten awkward minutes. He then found my stash of movies and picked one out, putting the disc into the DVD player and starting it.

Now, I thought about his question. "How about a game of truth or truth?" I asked with a little laugh.

"Don't you mean truth or dare?" He asked, looking at me quizzically.

"No, I used to play truth or truth with my friends when we were lazy or too tired to do anything for dares. We basically just ask each other questions and," I add, explaining, "you have to give background, of course." Dan nodded and settled back into the couch cushions.

"So like," I thought for a second, "When did you... lose your virginity."

"What are we twelve?" He asked rhetorically, making me smirk. "Um, seventeen. To my boyfriend of about," he paused and thought, "three months. He was the love of my life." The boy answered the last bit sarcastically. We both laughed and then he spoke again. "What about you, Phil? When did you lose yours."

"I'd have to say when I was about sixteen. High school party. I was totally drunk, and with girl in my chemistry class. I seriously talked to her twice before, and I don't think she remembered anything." I recalled with a laugh. He cracked up too and put his hand on my thigh and dragged it down a few inches before halting.

"Who could forget sex with you? Damn, anyone would remember sex with you, have you seen yourself?" He argued pointing a finger at me and squeezing my knee.

I snorted, feigning nonchalance at the feeling of his touch. "Oh god, you should've seen my hair, though. Ugh, it was just," I paused, "you know I can't even explain how absolutely terrible it was." I said, inwardly cringing.

"Oh my god, me too. It was a dark time in the life of Dan Howell." He agreed. I looked at him curiously.

"Huh, Howell. That's a fuckboy name Dan. Were you a fuckboy?" I asked with a cheeky smile, feeling the whole light hearted mood fade, and I new oddly intense one take its place.

"Oh god, yes!" He answered. "Except, it wasn't people from high school, you know? It was with like, college students, who were older than me." He giggled. Dan-fucking-Howell just giggled. What the hell is wrong with my heart?

"Well you were quite the player, weren't you, Dan?" I asked with a smirk, very slowly leaning in.

"You have no idea." He whispered it like he was afraid to break the mood. We were both glancing at each others lips.

The short game was forgotten by now. We were inches from connecting our lips, when suddenly a ring sounding brought us to a halt. Dan sighed and I felt it on my skin, sending shivers through my body. We both leaned back and he got out his phone checking the caller ID.

Damn it! I was so close to tasting those beautiful lips of his.

"Erm, it's my flat-mate. I'll uh, be right back." He said disappointedly. He got up from the sofa and and walked into the kitchen.

As I waited, I brought my legs up so I was sitting criss cross on the sofa with a big, soft blanket around me. I let out a sigh and sat back into the sofa.

I was so close to kissing him. All I want to do is feel him and get to know him; I just want to have a night with Dan, I don't care what happens. I've been watching him constantly- and no matter how creepy that may sound-- I have really grown attached to him in the short time we've known each other. I want him. And after that moment, he may just want me too.

He came back in with an unreadable expression on his face and sat right by me, our legs touching. He got under the soft blanket and lays his head on my shoulder, closing his eyes.

I was about to speak to ask if he was tired, but he beat me to it. "Did I ever say thank you?"

"Yes, you did. After I punched that guy." I replied, furrowing my brow at this question.

"So you save me from almost being raped, you become the nicest person in the world to me, and when I tell you I don't have a place to stay at, you offer me to stay with you, even though I was high." I just nod at this and he continues. "You know? I've seen you around the club," he starts, turning toward me before he continues, "Watching me. I've got to say I was really hoping for you to make a move earlier though. But no one- and I mean absolutely no one- has gone as far as you have to fuck me." He finishes.

I stare at him wide eyed. How could he think that this is all me just trying to fuck him?

Well, I did bring him home from a club.

"I am going to be completely truthful and honest with you here." I begin, looking him straight in the eyes. "Yes, I've watched you: you are so damn gorgeous and I can't help myself. I can't get you out of my mind. I don't know why, you just have this affect on me; I can't explain it, but don't you ever mistake me for being nice and a decent human being just for wanting to try and get in your pants. Have you really been with such awful people that you can't see when someone is truly, completely, and utterly head over heels for you?"

I stop and catch my breath. I can feel my face become red as he looks at me wide eyed and shocked. He slowly puts his hand up to cup my cheek like he's scared I'll do something to him. Him being that way just makes my heart squeeze painfully.

"I just thought-"

"Well, you thought wrong." I huff, leaning in and laying my hands on his neck and slightly in his hair, before crushing our lips together in a heated passionate kiss. Hopefully making him feel exactly what one should feel when being kissed by someone who's absolutely smitten.

He kisses me back and then I pull away, giving him smaller, short kisses repeatedly.

Attaching, pulling away for less than a second, then reattaching our lips for the short kisses over and over again. Peck after peck.

Nothing can be heard but the smacking of our lips. I kiss him and stay against his mouth. Moving mine with his, experimenting with each other, switching angles. I leave a trail of kisses down to his jaw and nibble on the smooth skin there. I push my fingers into his hair and as I get to his neck, I hear his breath stutter and he pulls on my hair with his hands a bit.

I lick and nip on his neck, shoulders, collar bones, and any skin to which I can attach my teeth and lips. He's gasping and wiggling and whining, and I can't help but feel myself harden as I listen to him, feel him, and taste him in the best goddamn ways.

I come back up to his soft, light pink lips. I nibble on those too. He happily opens his mouth and meets his tongue with mine in a fast, breathy dance. I allow my mouth to search every bit, twirling my tongue expertly with his.

We finally pull away, but when we do, Dan sticks his tongue out and licks my lips, staring me in the eyes. It's undeniably adorable, but I can't help but to capture it in between my lips and push back into a deep and heated kiss like before, then pulling away once again to catch our breaths. I lean my head on his, and I still grip his neck and he does the same with me.

"So, you're not trying to fuck me?" He asks breathlessly, and amusement is clear in his eyes and tone.

I look him in the eyes and as passionately as I can, I say: "No, I want to make love to you, Dan."

And his breath literally stops.

He starts to tear up as he looks to me and with one shaky breath in and out, he speaks. "Then what are you waiting for, Phil." He smiles. He genuinely smiles. A full blown, teary eyed, dimple showing, eyes reaching smile. I did that.

Once again I connect our lips, but I take things slower. Moving our mouths together, fitting perfectly as we share a kiss with so much raw passion and love and need it actually hurts.

He turns his body toward mine and I do the same to him. I let my hands wonder from his neck: feeling his chest, stomach, hips, thighs, stopping at his knees; slowly I pull them apart and fit myself between him. I put a hand on his waist and the other in his hair as we continue our slow, languid kiss. I pull him closer and when our chests meet, we both moan.

I pull him closer again.

I finally break the kiss, breathing heavily from the lack of air. Still touching, I gently lay him down on the couch. I look him in the eyes as I push our bodies closer. I press our bottom halves together through our jeans and I feel the warmth radiating from him. Slowly I start moving on him, creating the sweetest friction to both of our erections. Dan takes in a shaky breath and tosses his head back onto the couch. I keep grinding into him, eliciting moans from the both of us.

It feels so good to feel his length pressed against mine in the most intimate of ways. Actually the whole thing is just so intimate; I'm giddy with excitement that I get to experience this amount of pleasure, and with Dan, who seems like he loves it too, by the way he's pushing against me when I go down on him.

Right when I come up, we immediately crash our hips together and this goes on for I-don't-know-how-long, but it feels amazing. Everything is so enhanced for some reason; it's incredible. The feeling of his breath and body on mine it's so absolutely intoxicating.

We keep going with the slow movements. Until Dan speaks up.

"P-please. Phil!" He all but moans out. "Please touch me. I need," he stops and breathes in, closing his eyes like he's debating whether or not say what he thinks, "I need you, please. Oh god, Phil!"

Hearing those words, I quicken my pace with the grinding and he is so out of breath, I think he might just cum so I stop. I lean down and kiss him as I take his jeans off, then his shirt, then my jeans and my shirt. We both lay in our boxers, touching, grinding, exchanging love-filled kisses and bites, and then I halt the actions and I go to his ear and whisper: "Bedroom?" I kiss it and pull the lobe between my teeth. Dan lets out a guttural sigh.

I've never seen someone nod, and agree, so fast. I stand up, take Dan by the hand and pull him up, then I grab under his thighs and hoist him up so I'm carrying him.

I then proceed to my bedroom, eager to make love with this amazing, beautiful person.

We enter the room and I sit on the edge of my bed with Dan straddling me. I look up at him and he kisses me. It was a beautiful hybrid of the fast needy kisses we shared prior and the ones that were soft and languid. Like we weren't even touching. His lips were ghosting over mine and my hair stood on end as shivers wracked throughout my body. He noticed and ran the tip if his fingers over my arms and kissed down my jaw, swiping his tongue out to taste me.

I had my hands on his hips and the longer he was licking and nipping my skin, the harder I was digging my nails into them. All my senses were so sensitive, I could feel every little move he was making. It was like I was revolving around him and only him. And I guess in a way, I was. He was the only thing on my mind, the only thing important. And it was now my life mission to make him feel so good. Make him feel such pleasure he can't even think straight, such euphoria that he forgets whatever had been on his mind. I want to be his new drug.

I pulled my head back from him and he looked at me confused. I brought a hand up and placed it on the back of his neck. I slowly pulled his lips to mine and we kissed for what feels like the first time, but in actuality was probably the hundredth that night. I sensually licked his lips and tongue. Holding him closer, I explored his mouth expertly. I pushed up from the bed, Dan still on my lap, and turned toward the mattress. I gently laid Dan down while still kissing him, crawling up his body, letting my skin drag over his to create fireworks where we touch. I finally break the kiss when my hands are on either side of his head.

"You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen." I say.

"Well you need to get out more." He jokes and I give a small laugh. He smiles again. Cute. "Well?" He asks, putting his hands on my lower back and pulling our bodies together. I moan at the sweet friction.

I lower my hand onto his body and feel his silky, smooth skin. I trail it down to his boxers. I lean back onto my knees and put both my hands on his hips, looking at his boxer-clad erection and everything else.

We are both so hard and needy, but for some reason I just want to prolong this moment for as long as I can. I don't want to wake up with an empty bed tomorrow. I want to give him the pleasure I know he so desperately needs, but I don't want this to be just a one-time thing. I need some closure before I start this, no-matter how much I need to give him what he and I both want.

"You won't leave, will you?" I ask sheepishly. He furrows his brow, a silent way of telling me he doesn't understand. "You won't leave after I have sex with you, right?" He sits up on his elbows.

"Of course not," he says. "I want this, you, but I wouldn't just leave someone as extraordinary as you. You're amazing."

I lean down and kiss him, a strong and proper kiss, as to 'seal the deal.' I hook my thumbs under his boxers and start to pull them down while he wraps his arms around my neck. He moans once they're off and bucks into me. He moves his hands down and squeezes my butt, I let out a small yelp. Guessing he liked the reaction, because he continues just squeezing my ass.

Dan starts to pull my own boxers off, and once they're at my ankles, I kick them off.

We're both fully naked now. We move our bodies together, rubbing our cocks against each other, making the best feeling run through my body. Both of our breaths speed up, as do our actions, and we continue grinding and rubbing and moving with each other.

This is so hot, the feeling of it all, being with him this way finally. After weeks of watching this beautiful boy he's here with me, touching me, me touching him, making love.

My hands are either side if his head as I gyrate my hips into his. My knees are positioned in between his sexy thighs and I'm kissing him like I'll never ever be able to do it again. I trail down his body, licking at his navel and moving down, so his thighs are either side of my head and I have a perfect view of his hard cock.

I inhale his musky scent and take notice of the wriggling and writhing he's doing underneath me. Its...satisfying in a way. Knowing I can do this. Make him needy and putty in my grasp. Reduce him down to moans and keens and begs. It's so utterly hot and so fucking satisfying.

I wrap my hand around him and stroke him slowly. Dan shivers and breaths in a sharp breath. Sure, he has his composure now but we'll see. I put his tip into my mouth and swirl my tongue around it. I feel his thighs tense and shake a bit. I smirk and lower my mouth to take him more. I swipe my tongue on the vain on the underside of his cock. He lets out a shaky breath and squeezes the bed sheets in his hands tighter. I bob my head up and down being sure to suck and lick him up. When I swirl my tongue again, he puts one hand on his stomach and the other in my hair and tosses his head back in pleasure. I continue my actions and work on his leaking cock.

"Oh god," he moans. "Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck, shi-Phil I'm gonna cum, oh fuck!"

I pull off immediately, not wanting him to cum yet. I make my way back up his body and kiss his nose. He giggles and pulls my face to him to give me a breathless kiss. I pull away, but leave my lips ghosting over his.

His eyes are shining with lust and his face is flushed and sweaty, his hair is tousled and he's breathing heavily. In all my life, I have never seen something as beautiful as he is now. I've watched him and I admired him from afar, but now I get to love him firsthand. I get to give him immense pleasure and love and care, and I desperately cling to the hope that he wants to stay, instead of lying and only saying he does.

I wanted him and now I've got him, but I have to prove I'm worthy and not lose him.

I cup his face with one hand and slowly bring him into the most passionate kiss I've ever had. It's breathy and our teeth keep getting in the way, but it's perfect to me and nothing can ruin this moment.

I take my other hand and slide it down Dan's hip and thigh, hooking it under his knee and bringing it up so it's touching my hip. I glide my hand over his perfectly round arse and when I reach his hole, I enter a finger slowly. Dan gasps into the kiss and I bite his lips when they separate.

He looks into my eyes as I move my one finger inside him. Slowly I add another, all without breaking the trance I seem to have on him. He suddenly groans and squeezes his eyes shut.

"There Phil, there!" He gasps.

I hit his prostate again then slowly, I add a third finger. He puts his fingertips on my jaw and he's looking at me again. Mouth gasping in short, fast breaths as I pleasure him. Eyes locked with mine. His body is moving with my fingers.

"You're gorgeous." I whisper.

He blushes then whispers back: "You're not so bad yourself."

We both laugh soft laughs and kiss. He pulls the back of my hair with his fingers and I slip my fingers out of his hole. He opens his legs wider and pulls me closer to him with a hand on my lower back and the other on my neck.

He pulls away from the kiss. "Love me?" He questions with a very noticeable blush.

"Always." I reply and go to grab the condom from the bedside-table. He grabs my hand and stops me.

He bites his lip. "I-I'm clean. We don't have to use it, but it's totally okay if you do!" He rushes out.

I smile at him and go in for a kiss. He opens his mouth a bit and I fit my tongue between his soft, pink lips. I blindly reach for my lube, and pop the lid open. I get some of my hand and spread it around my cock, and then I line myself up with Dan and push into him slowly. I feel him tighten his grip on me and I pull him closer against me, if that's even possible.

I slide all the way into him, no condom. Just us. Just making love.

Just feeling his skin on my already overheated skin. Feeling his lips on my slightly swollen ones. Just feeling his hotness engulf me fully where all my sense are just simply: Dan. Where my mind is just simply: give him the most pleasure. Make him feel loved. Make him feel wanted and needed. Make him mine.

I move within Dan, sliding my hard cock in and out if his tight, hot hole.

He's completely gone in the pleasure while I'm completely gone in him.

He's moaning and scratching and grabbing and rubbing and making me get closer and closer to my climax.

My body his moving on his and he's moving with me. Every time I pull out he's there to make sure I go back in with my slow pace. I caress his body with mine.

Both of his hands are on my lower back and he's pulling me into him. I keep up with my languid, slow thrusts and kiss him sensuously. I swallow all of his keens and moans. I grind my hips harder into him, but I don't stop with the slow gyrating. I circle my hips and hit his prostate with every thrust. He throws his head back and and grabs my ass and pulls me into him harder and a little faster, but still keeping the loving aura around us.

I go in for his neck, and lick and suck in it. He bucks his hips and squeezes my ass. I suck right under his ear and I hear him gasp loudly. I nibble right under his chin and he lets out a guttural moan.

We're both groaning and gasping and biting. We're both so close to our highs, but we don't say anything. There's no need to.

With a final thrust into Dan's prostate, he moans and releases over his stomach. He continues pulling me into him and I release in him. We stay still, catching our breath, but also not wanting to move from this intimate position. I pull out though, and lay down next to him with my head on his chest. We don't say anything as we wrap up in each other and drift off to sleep.

-

I awake to a loud thud and immediately sit up. I rub my eyes to get the sleep out of them

"Oh, uh sorry. Didn't mean to wake you." I open my eyes to see Dan. Almost fully clothed, but without a shirt. "I'm just uh-"

"Leaving?" I finish disappointedly. Not in him, but myself for believing that he would stay.

"Um yes..." He says. "Did you not what me to?" He questions, looking surprised by my saddened expression.

"Of course not, I said I wanted you to stay, didn't I? What do you even think last night was? A pity party?" I say a little angrily, covering up my naked self.

His eyes start to water. "Usually people just say those things to get what they want. I know what last night meant to me and it was the fucking world, but what I don't know is what it meant to you."

I suddenly stand up, not caring that I'm completely naked. I grab him by the back of the neck. "It meant everything to me"

And I kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/letspartyrightnowplease)


End file.
